Please Remember Me
by PilyangSweet
Summary: Hinata gets into an accident and wakes up in the hospital with a yellow-haired guy she doesn't even know. Will she remain having an amnesia or will she be able to remember her love ones, especially her current boyfriend?


**This was created a few days ago but didn't get to finish it because I was having a writer's block on that day. But now, I've finished it—well, somewhat. LOL**

**Anyways, I was thinking of writing a story about someone having lost memories, so I thought of Hinata. Also, I got this idea from the anime called Amnesia (Credits to the owner), but I've only copied where the girl loses her memories; in which in this story, the caused of having an amnesia was due to an accident.**

**Pardon my grammar mistakes, okay?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

I slowly open my eyes but then squinted suddenly when white lights illuminated them. All I can see is white—curtains, lights, chairs, and even the walls.

'_Where am I?'_

I let my eyes wander throughout the premises and notices that I was lying on a bed with a white blanket placed in the mid section of my body. I look at my left hand and sees that a long and narrow tube was pierced through the vein where blood flows. I look up and sees that a dextrose was hanging up as I slowly look down, tracing the long tube until my eyes landed on the said hand.

'_Why am I here?'_

I was preoccupied that I didn't notice someone beside me, who was sleeping soundly with both of his arms placed on the edge of the bed and his yellow haired head was turned the other way, unable for me to look at his face. What made me startled is that he was holding my hand—a bit too grip.

'_Who is he?'_

My hand stirred a bit making the guy next to me woke up as he slowly turned his head to look at me. And this time, I was able to see his face. He has cerulean blue eyes, three line marks on both sides of his cheeks and a slightly opened mouth. The expression of his face is readable. Shock and…sadness.

I don't know why he was giving me that look, as if he knows me for such a long time.

All of a sudden, he speaks.

"Hinata! Are you alright? Do you need anything? I'll call the doctor!" He said as he stands up then rushes quickly to the door leaving me behind.

'_Hinata? That's my name?'_

I look up in the ceiling as I think over what happened before I got in here. But no matter how hard I think, my mind won't cooperate with me. I don't remember what happened, not even remembering how did I get here.

The door suddenly opens and a middle-aged man with a white coat and a stethoscope hanging on his neck walk towards me. I didn't bother looking at him but what I was looking at is the person behind him.

The yellow-haired guy.

I kept staring at him in an emotionless face. I was contemplating about this guy, whether I've known him for a long time or he was just doing a good deed for taking me here. But why was he holding my hand in a tight grip? More importantly, what happened to me?

"You're okay now. Just take a rest." The middle-aged doctor said making me startled a bit for talking suddenly.

"Uhm…sensei, my friends are coming here for a visit. Is it still allowed at this time?" The yellow-haired guy asked the doctor.

"Yes, but it's until 9:00, though." The doctor replied looking up to check the time that was hanging on the wall. 6:45 pm.

"Okay, sensei, thanks!" The yellow-haired guy said as he walk towards the seat next to me and asked. "Are you hungry?"

I shook my head, turning down his offer.

"Okay." He replied.

The silence starts deafening me and it was getting akward for the both of us. I didn't bother to start a conversation because I don't know him or how to start. I look at him from the corner of my eyes and examines his form. He's wearing a simple black and orange stripe with a black skinny jeans and a black shoes—ALL STAR Converse, it says. Both of his hands are behind his head and his face…his face may look like he was bored and deep in thought, but something on that face seems familiar to me.

I closed my eyes as my head starts hurting a bit. Maybe I shouldn't think about something like this. Maybe I should talk and ask him how did I get in here—no, I should just ask what happened to me?

"A-Ano…What happened to me?"

He averted his eyes from the ceiling he was looking at to look at me, but as soon as he did, the expression of his face quickly changed. _Sad. _But why? I didn't even die, right? We were talking and he could see me. So, why did he suddenly become sad? Did…something happened to me and then rapidly changed? If so, what is it?

"Oh wait! My name's Uzumaki Naruto. And I'm your boy—…I'm your friend." He introduced himself. Obviously, he was avoiding my question.

"A-Ano…" I replied but then interrupted when he spoke again.

"Oh! Our friends are coming here to visit you. Don't worry, I'll introduce them to you." He ignored me. 'Our friends'? I've known them for so long? But why does he have to introduce them to me? Even him, he said something but decided to rephrase it. What was it? I'm really confused.

"A-Ano..onegai…tell me what happened to me. Onegai…Uzumaki-san!" I finally able to say something regarding on my previous question. But when I looked at him, a shock expression was attached on his face. Why? Did I say something that made him startled like that?

He smiled forcely then looks up in the ceiling again. Why does he keep ignoring my question? How rude! I'm beginning to doubt that he is a good friend judging by his behavior. My mind has full of questions and doubts, ready to be answered by him, but unfortunately for me, I won't get any answers of them because he keeps bypassing my question.

I opened my mouth again.

"O-Onegai…Uzu—" I was interjected when he speaks again.

"Fine. I'll tell you."

I gulped as I felt a sudden heart beat on my chest, ready to hear the cause of this predicament I have.

"You…you got in a car accident and the doctor said…you have an amnesia." He replied while looking at me with hesitant.

_Accident? Amnesia? _How did I get in a car accident? My eyes widened in shock with my mouth slightly opened. I've tried to talk but nothing came out of my mouth. Suddenly, tear started forming in my eyes without realizing it but it didn't matter to me. What matters to me is that… HOW?

His eyes widened a bit in shock when he sees me on the verge of crying. I had to say something….something to know how did it really happen. I closed my mouth then lick my lips as it starts getting dry and reopen them to speak.

"H-How did I-I get in an a-accident?" I asked stutteredly.

He opened his mouth and was about to speak when all of a sudden, the door opens as new faces met my eyes with tears still visible.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I know the story isn't that good, but please bear with it? **

**Any suggestions on how to continue this fic? I've decided to make it a cliffy 'coz my mind wouldn't cooperate with me this time. I would really appreciate it if you do.**

**Suggestions, please?**

**And oh, please Review! **

**PilyangSweet**


End file.
